


Celebrating Independence

by Lady_Phenyx



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group Sex, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Phenyx/pseuds/Lady_Phenyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canada, Hong Kong, and America stop by England's home to show their appreciation.</p>
<p>Original Prompt: <i>Man, the first week of July must be tough for England. He loses Canada, Hong Kong, and America in early July... so he's probably out drinking in between the three's parties (which, of course, kind of stings because it's celebrating their leaving him, or so he thinks). </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrating Independence

England swirled the glass in his hand, looking at it tiredly. He was halfway through his first bottle of rum and just starting to get a decent buzz going.

The beginning of July was always a good time to get drunk, to forget that three of his favorite colonies were celebrating the fact that they threw him away and didn’t need him anymore. Scowling at the thought, he poured another drink. The damn parties were over, no one would care if England got good and sloshed now – and if it was a depressed sort of drunk, well, no one to care about that either. Not that anyone would have cared anyway, other than to yell at him for being drunk at the party, but there was no France here to take advantage of him now at least and it was quieter. Not that he missed them, of course. He was better off without annoying little colonies bothering him all the time, he thought, ignoring the echoing, lonely quiet around him as he downed his drink.

Outside, Canada gave the signal that he’d spotted England through the window, so America pulled the spare key to England’s country house he’d “borrowed” out of the pocket of his bomber jacket while Hong Kong and Canada joined him, and the three of them slipped inside. Usually America’s ‘slipping inside’ was a bit noisier and left damage to England’s home as he forgot his own strength, but Canada and Hong Kong were against making England mad before they even had a chance to put their plan into action. Considering what his mood was likely already like, extreme caution needed to be taken.

Canada and Hong Kong made America wait in the hall while they checked England. They noted the half-full bottle of rum by England’s hand, lack of empty bottles, and his still steady hand and ramrod posture – not drunk yet, good. They gestured for America to join them, but he raced past them into the room, landing on the couch beside England, nearly causing the older nation to fall off.

“Heeeeey England!” he yelled, grabbing up the older nation in a hug. England spluttered on the mouthful he’d been drinking and nearly dropped his glass. While he berated America for scaring him, Hong Kong quietly picked up the rum bottle and moved it out of England’s reach. Canada dropped onto the floor well out of reach of flailing limbs and Hong Kong sat down primly on a nearby chair while America and England wrestled. Finally England huffed and flopped back into the sofa, America’s hold not having budged an inch.

“What are you gits even doing here? Shouldn’t you be finishing up your parties or something?” England asked, not bothering to keep the sullen bitterness from his voice as he fussed with his empty glass, steadfastly trying to ignore America’s arms around his waist.

“Awww, come on Artie, we just wanted to see you! You never come to our parties, so we came to you!” America half-whined, tightening his grip on England slightly when the older nation squirmed.

“If you use my human name, it’s ARTHUR, not Artie, git. Why would I want to help you celebrate getting rid of me – and for god’s sake America, let go!” England snapped as he realized he’d revealed too much, fighting harder.

America ignored England’s renewed struggles and squeezed him closer. England cursed and fought until Canada inched closer and laid a hand on his former caretaker’s leg, although he didn’t stop cursing, he did stop kicking rather than belt Canada in the head.

“England, we didn’t celebrate leaving you,” Canada said in his soft voice. “We were celebrating who we are, and…”

“And a little bit of pride in beating the greatest empire the world knew,” America popped in. Canada gave him a glare as England managed to both preen at ‘greatest empire’ and grit his teeth as he remembered that defeat. America did his best ‘innocent look’ and looked away from Canada’s glare.

“What I was trying to say before America interrupted me…like usual…is we didn’t come here to rub anything in your face, we wanted to say thank you, maybe cheer you up a little.”

England snorted, disbelief written clear across his face. Hong Kong stood then and, walking to the couch, cupped England’s face in his hands.

“If you won’t believe our words, perhaps you will believe our actions,” he said simply before pressing his lips to a disbelieving England’s.

 

England went stiff with shock, giving Hong Kong the opportunity to press forward, nipping gently at England’s lower lip, soothing the small hurt as England squirmed slightly. Canada’s hand slid up his leg, gripping gently on his thigh as America pulled England onto his lap and America’s hands began to roam, sliding over the buttons on England’s shirt, slipping the first few free.

America’s lips fastened on his neck over the loosened collar, and England jerked away, pulling his mouth free.

“What are you…stop that this instant! This is highly improper!” he protested, though his protest was weakened somewhat by pinked cheeks and slightly irregular breathing.

Canada rubbed his cheek against England’s hip as his hand inched closer to the prize. “What’s wrong? We’re just saying thank you for everything you’ve done for us, we want you to know we appreciate you,” he said, innocence shining in his voice and face even as his hand moved higher on England’s thigh.

“How is jumping someone a thank you?!? You say thank you with a card, or a present! Bloody hell, I knew I left you with that frog too long, but – gah!”

“C’mon, old man, this is a present! Isn’t it rude to refuse a present?’ America cut him off, pulling away from where he had attached himself to England’s neck, licking his lips unconsciously as he rather proudly eyed the mark he’d made where he’d nipped to stop the rant.

“You little – mmf!” Hong Kong cut England off this time, tongue diving back into England’s mouth, hands threading into soft blond hair, holding him in place. He may not have used his tongue much for talking, but proved now he knew how to use it, sliding it into England’s mouth to explore, finding the spot on the roof of England’s mouth that was ticklish, twisting around England’s tongue to coax it back into his mouth, sucking on it gently before releasing it, only to follow it back into England’s mouth, drinking deep as through he’d never tire of the taste of England.

America nipped at England’s neck again, sucking gently at the spot by England’s ear that made him gasp as his hands slipped under England’s shirt. Even as America’s hands began to roam, Canada nipped gently through trousers at the hip he nuzzled as his hand found its prize and cupped gently. England’s back arched slightly, eyes going wide in shock. Hong Kong swallowed England’s soft moan even as the trio relished the slight shudder going through England’s body, the only signs of his ironclad resolve beginning to weaken. Emboldened, they pressed further, hands roaming more boldly and mouths hungry for a taste of England’s skin. America tore England’s shirt open, buttons scattering across the floor.

England pulled away from Hong Kong to berate America for ruining his shirt, but he barely began speaking before trailing off in a moan as Hong Kong, after losing his mouth, turned his attention to the chest bared to him. Torn between fighting his former colonies and letting them have their way – god, how long had it been since anyone but France, that damn pervert, had touched him with anything other than violence? – England let his head fell back onto America’s shoulder, eyes wide and staring sightlessly at the ceiling as his hands tangled in blond and black hair, anchoring him to earth as his senses began to spin out of control under the urging of greedy hands and soft mouths.

 

England writhed in America’s arms, lithe body soaked with sweat, clothes saturated and nearly hanging off his body. The normally articulate country was reduced to nonsense and pleas, his head resting on America’s shoulder and staring sightlessly at the ceiling.

None of the three stopped their pleasurable torture, but they all admired this rarely-seen side of England, slender body supported only by their arms, desire and desperation painted on his face, emerald eyes hazy with need.

“Guys?” Canada pulled back only slightly, breath ghosting across England’s skin as he spoke, voice reverent, “It’s time we moved this to the bed.” With quiet murmurs the other two agreed, and England couldn’t quite stifle his moan as their heat left him.

Vaguely he heard them chuckle softly at that, then he was scooped up in strong arms and carried to the bedroom. Soft noises sounded along the way as Hong Kong and Canada shed their clothing, leaving it scattered behind them.

He was laid on the bed as gently as if he were made of glass, and opened his eyes to see the three looking at him as though he were a feast and they were dying of hunger. England flushed and Hong Kong and Canada pounced, usual diffidence and shyness cast aside as hands and mouths roamed freely over creamy English skin. America only stood back for the time it took to shed his clothing before he joined the feast.

Some part of England still protested, but oh, there were hands all over him, teasing and playful, light and gentle, hungry and calloused, soothing trembling muscles, teasing and touching, caressing, petting until he couldn’t tell who was where, and the protests hadn’t a chance, dying soundlessly. A slicked finger stroked down his spine and traced over the curves of his ass before slipping between, circling around before working inside, making him arch into mouths and hands. A mouth caught his, lips soft and generous, and a tongue slipped inside, gentle and sweet, a slight taste of maple syrup lingering and England opened his eyes to smile at Canada as he pulled back, hand brushing England’s cheek in a gesture so tender it nearly made England tear up at the love in those violet eyes.

He reached up to Canada and found his hand captured, Canada pulling his finger into his mouth, tongue swirling around the captured finger and stealing England’s breath. A hand pulled his chin to the side and another mouth captured his, lips chapped and tongue more aggressive as another finger worked its way inside him, broader and more calloused than the first and England writhed, drowning in sensation.

Canada released the captured hand with a soft pop, nipping and licking gently at the pale skin of England’s wrist to feel him shiver, kissing behind England’s ear, his curl tickling England until he laughed and pulled away, feeling Hong Kong smiling against his hip where he was making a mark and America’s smile against his chest as he licked at a nipple, tongue circling the sensitive flesh and sucking gently. He squirmed as a third finger joined the others inside him, spreading him wide, thrusting shallowly, slowly deeper and deeper, stroking until they found that spot inside that made him jerk into their hands, breath coming in gasps and pressing back against their hands for more of that sensation. Their free hands roamed over England’s body, deliberately avoiding the erection begging for attention between his legs to draw out those moans and gasps, the soft noises that made their own cocks beg for attention, the ones they’d never have believed could come from England of all nations.

England’s hand anchored in Canada’s hair and pulled him down, kissing him fiercely as hands roamed and explored, feeling cherished and loved and so damn needy, body begging them to please just don’t stop now, don’t stop touching me.

 

Suddenly the fingers stretching him were gone and England moaned at their loss. Hands moved, and he found himself positioned unresistingly to straddle Canada’s lap, leaning against his chest as Canada’s heat slid inside, so slow and gentle, and England let his head rest on Canada’s shoulder as they shifted together, and it felt strange to be between all of them as he was penetrated, so many hands on him, but lovely too, being surrounded and touched as he adjusted, pressed between all of them as if he was the center of their world.

Heat and wetness surrounded his cock and England cried out, looking down to see America licking at him, America putting his oral fixation to good use, and it’s almost too much, hard cock inside him pressing just how he likes it, soft teasing suction on his cock, lips and tongue and teeth hungry against his own.

Hands gripped his hips, holding him still as Canada moved, slow and deliberate and England moaned softly into Hong Kong’s mouth. Suddenly Hong Kong’s mouth was gone, and England cried out in wanton despair as heat suddenly engulfed an eyebrow, the cry echoing through the room. The room swam around England as his body bucked under their tender ministrations, but they held him still, Hong Kong pulling back in surprise.

America grinned up at the other two.  
“Told you those weren’t just for show,” he laughed, letting go of England’s cock with a soft pop.

England blushed and snarled softly before smirking and giving Nantucket a tug. America’s eyes crossed and he jerked away with a squawk. Suddenly Canada gave a hard thrust and England gasped, letting go of Nantucket as Hong Kong ran his hands through England’s hair, running shivers down his back even as Hong Kong’s mouth returned to his brows. He closed his eyes and let them have their way, writing between them, desperate for more, hand closing over Hong Kong’s hardness, feeling the gasp against sensitive brows before they were attacked with more vigor.

“Mon Dieu, England,” Canada breathed softly behind him, thrusting quicker, the three of them moving around England, Hong Kong’s mouth moving gently across the rise of brow, tongue delicately swirling over the fine hairs, America’s tongue returning to lap at him, engulfing his cock in heat, Canada inside him, moving slickly against each other, sucking and fucking and rutting until it all broke down into desperate sucks and thrusts and moans.

With all three focused on him, it was no surprise England was the first to come, staring at the ceiling with unseeing eyes, riding the aftershocks as Canada thrust into him, America’s mouth drawing out his orgasm. Canada let out a soft gasp and gentle shudder as he came, slumping back against the headboard, taking the boneless England with him. Beside him Hong Kong shuddered, slumping onto the bed himself and giving the blonds in bed with him a sleepy smile. Three sets of eyes turned to look at America, who blushed and chuckled.

“I was gone when I saw his ‘gasm face,” he confessed. Canada and Hong Kong laughed as England blushed and ever-practical Hong Kong fetched a cloth to clean up with.

Once they were all clean, England found himself sandwiched again between former colonies as they snuggled into his bed, and he couldn’t find the energy to kick them out. The bedroom was warm and comfortable, the four of them cuddled together in England’s large bed loving and comforting. As England drifted off to sleep, he just caught America’s comment to his brother colonies.

“Okay, guys? We so need to do this every year.”


End file.
